Dimension travellers
by You can run but you can't hide
Summary: Two teens from our world are sent to the Naruto world, and one of them has a secret, wonder what it is? :P WARNING: contains Yaoi and Yuri Disclaimer: I own nothing!
1. Chapter one

Team 7 and their sensei were running through the trees, they were coming back from delivering a scroll to a client, Sasuke was ignoring Sakura, who was asking him for a date, Naruto was yelling at Sasuke and Kakashi was reading that orange book of his. Suddenly their surroundings started to blur and mix together, making the 4 stop in their tracks.

"What's going on?!" Sakura yelled in panic as she clung onto Sasuke's arm.

"I don't know, but you better be on guard" Kakashi said, his orange book was put away. Suddenly they felt like they were falling and everything went black.

In our world

The group all fell in a heap on the ground on top of each other; they all groaned before slowly getting up and dusted themselves off, looking at their surroundings, and finally noticed that Kakashi wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Hey where's Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked

"I don't know, better question yet, where are we?" Sakura asked when they saw several strange figures; some of them even look like them and their other friends.

"I think this was what Hokage-sama was talking about" Sasuke commented, all their personalities completely changed.

"Well at least we found that hidden jutsu, now the only question is how we are going to get back" Naruto scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Well, the Hokage did say it wasn't strong enough and it was done 17 years ago by some ninja" Sakura said "so it might just wear off eventually"

"Ok, that's good to hear"

"Let's go find Kakashi and look around this new world" Sasuke said

The group walked from behind the corner, where they landed, and walked through the crowd, amazed by all the costume wearing people were wearing, and they searched for their Sensei's chakra signature and eventually found him, sitting on a bench, with two other teenagers next to him.

"Kakashi" Naruto greeted as his bounded towards him, the trio reverting back to their façade. "Where are we? Who are they?" he pointed at the duo next to their sensei.

"Naruto don't point, it's rude" Sakura scolded her team mate as she hit him over the head. "We're sorry about him" she apologized

"It's ok" the teen with blue hair said "by the way, I'm Raidou and this sourpuss over here is Kain" he pointed to his companion

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura, this is Naruto and Sasuke" Sakura said

"Erm…that's very creative, you dressing up as the people with the same name as you"

"Dressing up?"

"Yeah, this is a convention, you dress as your favourite characters" Kain said rudely

"Don't be rude Kain" Raidou scolded the 2 month older boy

"It's ok" Kakashi said as he read his orange book, again.

Suddenly, there was another shift and the group all blacked out again.

Back in the Naruto universe

The group all landed in another heap on the dirt ground; again, they all groaned and slowly got back up again.

"We're back!" Naruto yelled in excitement

"Where are we?" Kain asked as he and Raidou looked around, this question made the 4 ninjas turn towards them, each thinking the same thing 'This can't be good'

"Hey Kain, doesn't this look like the Naruto world?" Raidou asked

"You're right, how the hell did we end up here?!" he glared at the ninjas in front of them.

"Wait, so you're the real Team 7?" he said in shock 'I'm home? No wonder why Kakashi looks so familiar, but how long was I away from? And since when were those three Anbus?'

"What do you mean real?" Naruto cocked his head to the side

"In our world, you guys are made up" Kain said

"Let's go back to Konoha, the Hokage will know what to do" Kakashi sighed "Ok, Sasuke can carry Kain and Naruto can carry Raidou, we have to get back quickly in case enemies come"

Kain reluctantly got onto Sasuke's back and Raidou on Narutos' and with that they set off, "So Naruto, what's Konoha like? I mean I've seen it in Mangas and Anime but what is it like in real life?" Raidou asked, Naruto answered enthusiastically, telling him the best places to eat, the best place to go to for some alone time etc.

That night, they had to stop to rest

The group was all sat around the fire, which seemed to be dancing as the flame flickered back and forth, Kakashi had went to get some food.

"So guys, you said that the place we were in was a convention where people dressed up right?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, why?" Raidou raised an eyebrow

"Well, I was wondering what you really look like"

"Oh, we forgot about that" he laughed nervously "well we'll show you" he took off his bandana and then pulled at his blue hair, which turned out to be a wig, to reveal brown hair; he also took out his contacts to reveal emerald eyes. "Kain actually looks like how he is now" the said boy nodded his head.

"He doesn't talk much, does he?" Sakura asked

"He just doesn't trust you guys enough yet, that's all, and he was like this when we first met as well"

Just then Kakashi appeared in the area, a bunch of fish tied to a string, "Yo, I've brought back some fish"

"Let's eat" Naruto cheered

The next day, the group had finally arrived back to their village and were now heading towards the Hokage tower, the new non-ninjas were looking around the place in amazement and awe, not that Kain will show it. When they arrived at the Hokage tower, they went into the office.

"Ah Team 7, welcome back" Sarutobi greeted "How was the mission and who are these two?"

"The mission was a success but we ran into some kind of jutsu and it transported us into a different dimension, we were only stuck there for a few seconds but when we were coming back, these two got sucked along with us" Kakashi reported

"Oh my, the jutsu you discovered must have been the dimension travelling jutsu, I'm afraid you two can't be returned back to your home, it has been ranked an SS-level jutsu, and anyone who dares to even try will die" he said in a grave tone

"But we have to get back, our families will be searching for us" Kain said

"I'm sorry" was all he said before Kain stormed out of the room, Kakashi following to keep him out of trouble.

"I'm really sorry about him" Raidou apologized

"No, its ok, it's very understandable" he sighed "so what are your names so I can instate you as a part of Konoha"

"My friends name is Kain Kuroki and I'm Raidou Tanaka" the Hokage tensed slightly at the name but only Raidou noticed it.

"Ok, team 7 you can go home now, Raidou you stay here so I can finish your paperwork"

Team 7 did as they were told and walked out of the room, once the door was shut Sarutobi put up a silencing jutsu. "Raidou is that you?" Sarutobi said carefully

"It is" the teen smiled as he hugged the old man "I've missed you"

"As have I, as have I" he hugged back before they both let go "What happened to you, you haven't aged a bit since you disappeared 16 years ago"

"I was sucked into a dimension travelling jutsu and was stuck in the other world, I couldn't get back since I didn't know the jutsu the ninja used, also there's a time difference, 16 years here means 2 years over there" he explained

"I'm just glad you're back, everyone has been missing you"

"And I've missed them as well, so anyways, since when did Fugaku and Minato's sons become Anbus?"

"I'm not surprised that you noticed" he chuckled "they've became Anbus when they were 10 along with the other clan heirs Naruto has grown so much over the years"

"Does he know about his parents?"

"Yeah, I've told him when he just became an Anbu, that's what Minato wanted"

"He really is his son, but why the name Naruto?"

"He was named after Jiraya's story book character, it was the first book he wrote that was decent" he chuckled in amusement

"Wow, who would have known that could happen" he said in awe "by the way, how is everyone else?"

"Well, Iruka made it to Anbu, Anko and Kurenai are dating"

"I thought Kurenai and Asuma would end up together"

"They tried going out once but it didn't work out so they're sticking to a brother – sister relationship, anyways, the rest are the same as what you read in the manga from your world"

"That's good to hear, but does Sasuke know the reason for the massacre?"

"Yes, he accidentally overheard the conversation from Danzo and both my old team mates" he sighed

"What are you going to do with them?"

"I honestly don't know" he sighed "I can't execute them as there isn't enough evidence, but I can't let them go either as they had committed a terrible crime"

"Well, let's see how things play out before we do anything"

"I guess your right, so do you plan on returning to your duty?"

"Yep"

"But what are you going to do about Kain?"

"Well, I can research the jutsu that was used to send us to different dimensions and see if I can send him back" he shrugged his shoulders

"But that would be a suicide mission"

"Yes, but your forgetting that I've merged with the 10 tailed Bijuu when I turned 10"

"Ah, yes, I have forgotten about that" he sighed "very well then, do you want me to send the others in?"

"Yes please"

Several Anbus ran around the village delivering a message to the indicated people, who quickly got to the Hokage tower, once everyone arrived, and Kakashi wasn't late for once, Sarutobi started to speak.

"I called you all here because I have some great news" Sarutobi said

"What is it Hokage-sama?" Kurenai asked

"Raidou has been found after disappearing 16 years ago" this caused everyone to whisper "Raidou, can you please step forward" Raidou did as he was told as he emerged from the shadows, dressed in full ninja gear.

"Hey everyone" Raidou greeted

"OMG, Raidou" Kurenai said "where did you disappear to and why haven't you aged much?"

"I can answer where he went" Kakashi said getting out of his shock, his book was put away for once "he was sent to another dimension and we arrived in the same one as him, we were lucky enough to see him but I didn't know who he was back then"

"And as for the age thing, 16 years here means 2 years in the other dimension" Raidou said "by the way, how is everyone?"

"We're fine, I'm so glad to see you again" Iruka said as he hugged the teen, while Kakashi glared jealously at the teen, but he ignored it.

"I missed you too" he hugged him back before letting go

"So are you going to start your duties again?" Asuma asked

"Yep, I've talked it over with the Hokage already"

"What about Kain? What are you going to do with him?" Kakashi asked

"Who's Kain?" Anko asked

"The other person who came back with us"

"Well, as I discussed with the Hokage, I'm going to try and find the jutsu that sent me to the other dimension" Raidou said

"But that's suicide"

Yeah, for normal ninja, but you have to remember that I've merged with the 10 tailed Bijuu when I was 10"

"Oh yeah, we had forgotten about that" Ibiki said

"But won't Kain become suspicious that you keep disappearing?" Kakashi said

"Well I could use a blood clone to take my place when I go on missions" Raidou said

"Now that everything is settled, Raidou here are the keys for your old apartment, you and Kain will be living together" Sarutobi said as he handed the teen the keys "your all dismissed and I'll see Raidou tomorrow" the ninjas nodded and all disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Later that day, Raidou was walking around the village looking for Kain; he had been searching for hours until he finally came upon him outside the academy sitting in a familiar wooden swing, he walked towards him.

"Hey Kain" Raidou said softly "how are you holding up?"

"Not too good, I just want to go back home, back to my family" Kain said as he sighed "but I don't think that's going happen"

"Well, several ninjas are finding a safer way to send us back"

"But we don't know how long that will take!"

"Look, we just have to have faith in them" he pulled the older teen off the swing "now come on, the Hokage gave us an apartment so we can live in temporarily until we can get back" and with that, the younger teen led the other through the village and to the apartment they were going to stay at.


	2. Message

Sorry about not updating the story, it's just that I have no inspiration for it and the fact that I'm focused on another story, it's still Naruto but slightly Au, I'll give you a sample of it:

(Contains Incest and Yaoi, I still own nothing!)

The next day

Everyone had woken up and was now eating, Izuna was quiet since yesterday and hadn't talked much, which worried his friends, Jiraiya was observing them as he had heard the conversation between him and his brother, speaking of Madara, he had disappeared right before the sannin woke up, only leaving a note that said that he was going back to the village first. Another thing that confused the Chunnins and genins that were still conscious after the attack by the leader was the question as to why Madara put them to sleep when they could have helped in the fight.

"Where's Madara?" Sakura asked the sannin

"He went back to the village early to inform Minato what has happened" Jiraiya answered

"Couldn't he have sent a summon animal or something?" Itachi asked

"He said that he wanted to do it personally" he glanced at Izuna, who looked more dejected then a few minutes ago before standing up "ok you brats, pack up and then we can head back to the village" the group did as they were told before they set off down the road.

'Is he avoiding me?' Izuna thought sadly 'did I do something wrong?'

Back in the village, in the Hokage tower

"It seems that Orochimaru is getting more desperate to get his hands on your brother and cousin" Minato said after hearing the report that Madara had given "with the village still rebuilding after the invasion and all, we don't have time to deal with Orochimaru right now" he sighed

"So what should we do?" Madara asked

"I want you and your team to spy on the Sound village to find out what there plans are"

"What do I do about my team and family then?"

"Just tell them that you are going on a long term mission, you leave in an hour and I'll inform your team" and with that Madara disappeared back to his house

2 hours later

Jiraiya and group were found in the Hokage tower, after they reported what happened, "ok you lot, and you can all go home to rest" the genins and two Chunnins all walked out of the office leaving the two adults behind.

"So what are you going to do?" Jiraiya asked

"I already sent Ookami and team to spy on the on the Sound village to find out their plans"

"Isn't it a bit extreme to send a 3rd ranked team to do the job?" he raised an eye brow at this

"Usually it is, but this is Orochimaru we're talking about and I want as little casualties as possible" he sighed

"Well if you're sure"

In the Uchiha main house

"What do you mean he went on a long term mission?" Izuna demanded, the whole family were eating dinner

"That's what he said" Mikoto said "Minato had sent him to spy"

"But isn't that for Anbus or something?" Itachi asked

"Yes normally, but this is just a C-ranked one so it's safe" Fugaku said

"But what worried me was the fact that he looked a little distracted when he told us" Mikoto said worriedly "did something happen or something?"

"Maybe it has something to do with when we were attacked by some Sound Nins and one of them nearly took Izuna away" Sasuke said

"What?" the adults and Obito yelled

"What do you mean Izuna was almost kidnapped by a Sound Nin?" Obito demanded

The teens relayed the event that happened while they were in the Lightning country, except Izuna who had stayed quiet all the way through, which worried them all. The said teen didn't notice any of this as he was lost in thought, thinking about the conversation that he and his brother had the other night and he couldn't wonder if he was the cause of Madara's distraction.

2 year later

It had been 2 years since Madara went on his long term mission, and a few things had changed, the first being the Konoha 13 minus Sakura are Chunnins after taking the exams again, Sarutobi recovered from his injuries and is now training Konohamaru since he began going to the Academy, Hiashi was also doing the same thing to Hanabi, Tsunade had said in the village and is now the head nurse, Shizune was the assistant head nurse Fugaku and Mikoto was busy raising their newest daughter, who they named Kina, Izuna was still dejected about his brother leaving and none of his friends knew why, when they asked he always say it was nothing. Sakura was the most surprising as she toned down her fangirllyness and decided that Sasuke wasn't going to like her if she was weak, Haku had also joined the group and he and Sasuke are becoming closer, much to the surprise of his friends and family. Itachi and Mirai had also made it to Jounin rank, Obito and Genki finally came out that they were together since they were Chunnins, everyone was happy for them, Okahito and Michito had also told their friends that they like each other more then brothers should, and after a lot of effort from Ino, Hinata, Kushina and Mikoto, they got them together while getting some good blackmail material as they went. But they weren't the only siblings that they helped to get together; they had gotten Mirai and Naruto together as well, with Kushina yelling Kawaii every time they passed by together holding hands, much to the two teen's embarrassment. Jiraiya's apprentices were now part of Konoha 13, making them called 'The Invincible Hurricanes' (I know, lame), surprisingly, Itachi and Deidara had gotten close together even though their personalities differed greatly.

(By the way, that was not anywhere near the beginning of the story)


End file.
